This program will continue to provide cancer educational experiences for students, residents and faculty of this university. This will be accomplished by the continuation of the following programs: 1) Clinical Associates, 2) Clinical Assistants, and 3) Visiting Professors in Cancer. Clinical assistantships enable medical students to receive support for additional study in cancer; clinical associateships provide support for post-M.D. students in Hematology-Oncology, Radiation Therapy, Surgery and Pathology to gain extensive experience in the care of the patient with cancer. The Visiting Professorship program provides honoraria for visiting professors in various aspects of cancer.